


Snow Daze

by nicholette_u



Series: Femslash February Writings 2016 [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholette_u/pseuds/nicholette_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline decides PB needs a snowy break from her experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly unbeta'd drabble written for Femslash February. I hope you all enjoy!

In the land of Ooo, snow days were always the best days. At least, that was Marceline's very qualified opinion. After all, she had only been living in Ooo for what, over a thousand years. At least that was what she told Bonnie to convince her to finally put a hold on her experiment and go out to the Ice Kingdom together. Though, Marceline couldn't help but think that the main reason snow days were the best was watching Bonnibell's nose and cheeks get somehow even pinker with the cold. Plus, Marceline knew after being out in the cold for so long, Bonnie would want nothing more than to cuddle under the blankets and drink hot cocoa for the rest of the day. That added up to a day definitely well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this super short drabble! I hope you'll read more or find me @guyripley on tumblr. It's been a while since I even attempted writing stories about anything. I've been mostly focused on poetry, especially spoken word/ slam, for the past few years. Hopefully, doing this will help me get back in the swing of writing more.


End file.
